


Therefore, You and Me

by TheSkyBleeds_Bleu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, But when is he not?, Destiny is great, Error is Geno, Error is Tired, FGoD, Fate is a bitch, Fluff and Angst, Forced Destroyer Error, Forced god of destruction, Harrish6, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Ink is an idiot, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaper is sad, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, bitch, fgod!error, forced destroyer, he doesn't jump in this one, he might, i ain't ever gonna stop lovin' you, i love you bitch, im not funny, no beta we die like men, the next one tho, we'll see how i write this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyBleeds_Bleu/pseuds/TheSkyBleeds_Bleu
Summary: With every passing moment, each crumple of a world, frazzled and broken memories of a time seemingly before all of this madness- Destruction. But that could- shouldn’t be possible as he was MADE to Destroy. At least, at first.tl;dr: bad summary, we’re cucking Fate and Possible DestructiveDeathaka Error is Geno
Relationships: DestructiveDeath, Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), glitcheddeath
Comments: 26
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 



> [This video and Harrish6 are to blame for this story to exist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3dF-oDGrMA)
> 
> Undertale belongs to Foby Fox(duh)
> 
> FGoD!Error concepts belongs to [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6)
> 
> Geno/Error belongs to [loverofpiggies/CrayonQueen](https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Reaper belongs to [renrink](https://renrink.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ink belongs to [comyet](https://comyet.tumblr.com/)

The earliest memories to return to Error were passings of glitched out crying and begging screams echoing throughout the cold and uncaring white. For a long while he had wondered whose cries he had burning through his already noise-rattled skull until the glitched skeleton slowly remembered them as his own- not of any recent time, no, but of times long since passed and buried deep down under all the anger and madness gradually turned melancholic and somber as the days-to-years dragged on and on with every collapse of a Universe.

  
  
  


The first real memory of awakening Error, unnamed at the time, was waking up in a place of mass nothingness that he’d later learn as the AntiVoid, his long term home for times to come. He had with him a blue worn out scarf that was torn at one end and a small amount of varying sized holes littered throughout. The seemingly unnamed monster for some odd reason felt… _annoyed_ by the sight of all the holes, a sense of _wrong_ from them, and almost on autopilot the glitched being used his strings for the first time in his existence. Not to Destroy, but to Fix- Create. The voices followed soon after.

  
  
  


This was how he had learned his name- his **purpose**.

**ERROR**

**DESTRUCTION**

**Keep The Balance**

**DESTROY UNIVERSES**


	2. Chapter 2

Here the Destroyer stood. In the desolate lands of the current au he was killing off, Flowerfell Copy-125. Here he stood in the Judgement Hall with the Sans of this world, taking their respective places of ‘Killer’ and ‘Judge.’ The Destroyer was silent before the Sans, still with an air of despondence engulfing him.

  
  


They stood for a few tense, long moments watching, observing one another. The dark skeleton’s black and guarded, the other’s searching and almost resigned. At the god’s side chipped fingers stretched, just as he prepared to finish off this one-

***** **_You felt your sins crawling on your back._ **

  
  


“Heya.” He froze

“You’ve been busy, huh.” A slight yet sharp pang in his SOUL. “Guess that means ’m the only one left then, right?” 

  
  


***** **_You’re already having a bad time._ **

  
  


Narrowing his mixed eye sockets, he spoke,  **“aRe yo-Ou gOInG tO K-K-kiCk up A fUss lIKe ThE oThErs?”** “Eh, what would be the point? There’s nothin’ left for me to fight for.  **You personally made sure of that** .” The glitch winced a slight at those blunt words, though it went unnoticed by both. “Actually,” the fell continued, “I now feel as though I should be thankin’ ya instead.”  **_huh? thanking_ ** **ME** **_?_ ** Error stared at him, perplexed.  **“..wHy?”** was all he asked. The Sans gave out a laugh, surprisingly light for the situation he was in right now- though Error shouldn’t be  _ too _ surprised as even if this was a Flowerfell Sans, the ‘Fell’ part still a prominent part of this au. The smaller skeleton took a second to answer, rubbing the back of his head almost sheepishly. “I.. had the chance to CHECK out your SOUL there.”  **_What_ ** “After ya killed my… I wanted to know who, or well  _ what _ , I’d be goin’ up against and lemme tell ya, pal, that you’re all kinds a fucked up.” he whistled.  **_Thanks, I know._ ** “And your STATs! Absolutely  _ haunting. _ ”  **“gEt TO The pOInT!”** Error snapped, his patience having already run thin from the beginning of his ‘mission.’ *F-Fell just casually threw his hands up in a mock surrender. “Sorry, sorry. It's just that it all was just a real big  _ eye-opener. _ ” He said as he tapped on the scar/crack sprouting from his eye. 

  
  


“Here, catch.”

On instinct, the glitch’s arm shot out to catch the thrown mystery item, opening his hand revealed.. The SAVE necklace. Error looked back at the Sans, a brow raised in question. “That there is your first- and hopefully not last- compensation and gratitude for your service to this seemingly stuffed Multiverse. Think of it as a.. uh- an offer! Yeah, an offering. Especially since your power and status is _godly._ ” The bastard even _fucking_ **_winked_** with that one. Wait- **“OfFEriNg?”** “Yeah! An’ in a way.. it’s a thanks in an odd way. So as a final dying request, from a mere mortal to the Merciful God, give me the chance to join my loved ones. _Let me see my sweetheart again!_ ” The lighter skeleton begged, the last part being choked out. Error just looked over the other’s tense form, the conviction in him- the honesty. When the weird sans began on his spiel, Error had thought that he was mocking him but that look in his eyes- full of a deep longing and for a need to rest. A look that the taller was intimately familiar with, and who was he to deny the other. 

  
  


**“I wILL GranT yOu thIS sMAlL ACT of MERCY.”**

  
  


“Alright, let’s do it then.” Error nods, summoning his strings. Raising his hand, in mere moments notice the strings completely envelope the SOUL of the Flowerfell Sans-

_ “Thank you.” _

-shattering it to pieces. All being left now is dust blowing aimlessly in the wind.

**_“mAy You REUnIte wITH LoST lOVeD oNEs iN ThE aFTeRliFe.”_ **

  
  


With that- a surprising single, lone unsee tear trailed off the powerful, yet broken, being’s damaged face. The tear itself being the only evidence left behind as any proof he was ever there to begin with as he opened and passed through a portal, finalizing the fate of the au by closing it right after. The last moments being the desolate and empty world falling, crumbling, collapsing to its end.

  
  



End file.
